<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>morning time with you by planetundersiege</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180258">morning time with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege'>planetundersiege</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ruthari Week 2020 (July Edition) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, Ruthari Week, Ruthari Week 2020, Wordcount: 100-500, ruthari, tdp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruthari Week 2020 (July Edition): Day 5: Domestic</p><p>The mornings were their special time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ruthari Week 2020 (July Edition) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>morning time with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The mornings were their special time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Runaan and Ethari would always wake up to the sun shining through the windows in their hut, or to the sound of elven children laughing or playing as they ran by their house the days they decided to sleep in and had the blinds closed. It was a really relaxing way to wake up, hearing how much fun their neighbors children had and it always put both of the men into a great happy mood for the rest of the day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was one of those days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they woke up, Ethari pressed a soft kiss against Runaan’s cheek, before he saw his husband let out a huge yawn and then stretched his arms. Ethari was one of the few people that knew Runaan really wasn’t a morning person, and had a long morning ritual so that he wouldn’t be tired and sluggish the entire day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Morning me dear.” Ethari said, letting his hand pat his shoulder. “How did you sleep?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really good, but now I’m tired and want to go back to sleep, even if the children’s laughter is quite peaceful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know you can’t go back to sleep Runaan, aren’t you meeting with the other assassins in the town square in two hours?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, but it’s wishful thinking. I wish I could enjoy sleeping in more often.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know. Do you want me to boil some tea?” he asked, knowing tea was one of the few things that made Runaan properly wake up in the morning. He always had a steaming hot cup with a spoon of honey inside while he ate his breakfast, he had done so since they got married all those years ago, it was one of the things that never changed when it came to Runaan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, and then gave Ethari a quick kiss on the lips, and then a small smile as they parted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you my love, that would be lovely.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>